Elisabeth Delmas
Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas is a mean, prissy, spoiled and popular student at Kadic. She often pesters Team Lyoko, most of the time to win Ulrich's affections. However, it seems that her mean actions toward the group an attempt to gain attention and respect from them, as she admits in Holiday in the Fog, much to her tearfulness. At the end of the series, she achieves this at last and becomes an official friend of the group. She is also the daughter of Mr. Delmas, the principal of Kadic, the boarding school she attends and lives in. Background Not much is known about Sissi's family life except that her mother is apparently still alive according to interviews with head writer Sophie Decroisette. She is approximately 14 years of age, and is currently in the eighth grade. She often whines and yells at people if she is provoked or taunted. She is quite mean to the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Yumi (for also loving Ulrich). However, she has been known to act nicer toward them and even assist them on a number of occasions, particularly in seasons 2 and 4. Her only two "friends" are Herb and Nicholas. Herb actually is in love with Sissi, he even modeled his robot (Iron Sissi) after her, but she doesn't seem to notice. History When X.A.N.A. sent out his first attack, Jeremie had to send someone to Lyoko to deactivate the tower, so he asked Ulrich to help him find a "guinea pig". Ulrich decided to use Kiwi, Odd 's dog. Earlier that day, Sissi asked Ulrich to go to her dorm so they could hang out, but when Ulrich never showed up, she went out looking for him. She and Odd found him taking Kiwi to the factory. They followed him and discovered the lab where Jeremie was studying Lyoko. Odd accidently became virtualized into Lyoko when he tried to get Kiwi out of the scanner. After he was virtualized, Jeremie told Ulrich that Odd was in trouble since monsters were coming after him. Ulrich suggested that he send Sissi and himself to Lyoko to help Odd. Ulrich then explained to Sissi that Lyoko is a virtual world where monsters try to kill you. Sissi became scared and nervously refused, saying that she liked the real world, and that she couldn't miss cheerleading practice the next day. Sissi saw him off to Lyoko, then went upstairs to where Jeremie was. X.A.N.A. started attacking Jeremy with cables, and Sissi started screaming and crying. Finally, Odd and Ulrich came to help. They destroyed the cables, and X.A.N.A. retreated. The next day, Sissi was seen hanging out with Ulrich at breakfast, when Odd came up to them and started talking about Lyoko before asking where Jeremie was. Later, Sissi, Ulrich, and Odd were all seen hanging out in the courtyard when Jeremy approached them and told them that after they devirtualize Maya, he would shut down the supercomputer. He needed them to go to Lyoko one last time to see if they could help her materialize. Ulrich pointed out that only two of them would be too little of a group to defend against the monsters, and that they would be stronger if Sissi would come with them. Sissi told them that she would love to go to Lyoko, but she was going to wait until after cheerleading practice to go. Jeremie thanked her for her support, then told the group that after Aelita is materialized, they would shut down Lyoko. He then made everyone promise to not say anything about Lyoko to anyone. They all promised to keep their mouths shut, then Sissi said she couldn't wait to see what she looked like on Lyoko. After cheerleading practice, Sissi went into her room, only to be attacked by X.A.N.A. by being electrocuted. Odd and Jeremie heard about this and rushed to the factory. Sissi woke up in a hospital, where her father and Jim were, and told them that they had to hurry and save Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy because they were in danger. She told them all about Lyoko, then made them come to the factory to see for themselves. When they arrived at the factory, Ulrich yelled at Sissi for breaking her promise, and she was kicked out of the group. Jeremie then launched a return to the past, and Sissi forgot all about Lyoko since she was never virtualized. After the incident, Yumi took her place in the group. During season one, she made up many plans to get Ulrich to herself. In Teddygodzilla, she was one of few students to participate the beauty contests of school dances. She probably won like she did few times before. She later helped Nicolas to participate "Pop Rock Progressives", but she probably just wanted to cause arguement between Team Lyoko. In Holiday in Fog, she heard Jeremys plans of staying at school during the holiday. Suspecting that something was up, she convinced her father so she could stay in school (telling that she needs to study) and keep eye on Jeremy. Her plans were somewhat ruined as her father told Jim to make sure that she studies. After studying while Jeremy trys to clean up graffiti he made, Sissi asks Jim if she can help Jeremy. While Jim gets suplies for her, she asks Jeremy about XANA. Jeremy lies to her, but Sissi knows that. When Jeremy discovers that XANA has possessed toxic gas, Sissi and Jim are trapped into the school's utility room. Ulrich later comes to look for them, but faints and Jim pulls him to room, forgetting to cover bottom of door with his shirt and allowing gas to flood in. Tower is luckily deactivated and Sissi is saved by return to the past. In Log Book, Sissi steals Ulrich's diary, in order to blackmail him to her boyfriend. While she doesnt reveal location of diary, Yumi soon finds her diary and blackmails Sissi in order to get location of Ulrich's diary. Due the return to the past she never manage to stole Ulrich's diary again. At the end of the series, once the threat of X.A.N.A. has been eliminated, the group accepts Sissi as a friend. Trivia *Sissi is only female eighth grader that Odd hasn't kissed. *She states that she hates her real name and would rather be called Sissi than Elisabeth. *She was the first character in the show to be possessed by X.A.N.A. and the only one ever to be possessed by Franz Hopper. **She was also the second character to be attacked by X.A.N.A. *In Vertigo, she told Ulrich that William is afraid of spiders. *Sissi was the first character to use the nickname "Mrs. Einstein" for Aelita, which probably came from the nickname "Einstein" used for Jeremie, made up by Odd. *In the french version of Code Lyoko, her voice is provided by Carole Baillien. *Sissi's pajamas, introduced in the second season, are pink with pale yellow lace on the shoulders and legs. *She made her debut to Code Lyoko Evolution in How to Deceive XANA Gallery Sissi.jpg Secondaires_1044.jpg Annoyingidiots.jpg Secondaires_0610.jpg Secondaires_1005.jpg Secondaires_0213.jpg Secondaires_0321.jpg 010.jpg 12412_368491768_sissi_presentation_clip_image001_H121130_L.jpg 001 - Teddygozillat_0005.jpg elizabeth_sissy_delmas.jpg File:Tumblr_lyuacwALDs1qlvb12o1_500.png File:Tumblr_lyuacwALDs1qlvb12o2_500.png sissi-2.jpg File:Tumblr_m1xrutockx1r7dumao1_500.gif tumblr_m567jnTQKl1roambz.gif Le_reveil_de_XANA_partie_2_036.jpg Le_reveil_de_XANA_partie_2_043.jpg tumblr_m5r0x4h0Go1r7qs82o1_500.png BAD.jpg 7 sissi has a plan.png 8 angry sissi.png 1 sissi makes plans.png 7 sissi the nurse.png 8 sissi goes down.png 10 poor sissi.png Sissi-2.jpg Yumi and sissi.jpg 2011-08-14 1506 001.png 10 aaaaaaahh.png Sissi on the bus.png 528823 128354693999472 675877587 n.jpg|Sissy in Code Lyoko Evolution 200px-Sissi's note.jpg|Sissi's note, while controlled by Franz. Would-it-help-if-i-explained-the-joke.png Kiwi-tackle.png References es:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas Delmas, Elisabeth Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:XANA's vessels